<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by knightnox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879272">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox'>knightnox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Animals, Angst, Animal Death, Drabble, Elemental Magic, M/M, Mercy Killing, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>house fulfills his promise to wilson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>wilson was curled up in a lose ball, ragged breaths leaving his body in white puffs. his bones were wrapped in fur, his body wasted away in his final days, the sickness making him lose taste in his mouth. house laid next to him, his long coat obscuring the dog completely. he licked the top of wilson's head reverently, blue eyes closed. he could tell it wouldn't be long from now, the scent of death was on his fur. wilson blinked one brown eye, without words he looked up at his mate, he was ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>house pressed his nose against wilson's, breathed in his scent, locking it in his memory. he moved so that he was lying comfortably in the small moss nest, head resting on his skinny paws. house licked the fur on the lab's neck softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fangs sunk deep into the lab’s flesh, blood spilled into house's mouth as he fought to not choke on the taste. house aimed specifically for his spine, and with a swift crunch, wilson was dead. his suffering ended as he wanted; to die by house's teeth. house was completely still for a while, his mate's blood in his mouth and dripping down his muzzle, spasms rippled through the body as it shut down. the wolf lowered himself back against wilson's body and began cleaning the blood off of his fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the scent of death wafted through the hospital, alerting the other animals that wilson had died. a sadness crept through their hearts, even if many of them hadn't known the lab that well, they knew he was loved and cherished by house and his sickness had brought despair and rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kutner, it was decided by the others, was the closest to house and therefore, he would check on him. the doberman walked slowly towards the small room, almost tiptoeing as the death scent grew stronger and stronger. inside kutner saw the white wolf and wilson's frail body. house was licking the corpse's fur in an almost robotic motion, blue eyes dull with agony. red was smeared along his mouth, making his fur stand up in clumps. he didn't seem to notice kutner until the dog was close enough to see the bite wound on his neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kutner pressed his paw on the cooling body, little green seedlings sprouting in between his toes. from death is birthed life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>